


Hymn to Aphroditus - Adonis’ Tale

by bergamot_latte



Category: Persona 3
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It’s Zeus in disguise but you’ll see, Nonbinary Character, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Past Lives, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergamot_latte/pseuds/bergamot_latte
Summary: Long ago, when time itself was barely new, existed the gods. From young to old, Mother Night herself to Death Incarnate.And from gods came humans; and when those humans attracted the attention of gods.....Chaos ensued.———————Ken and Hamuko are on a dig in Cyprus when they make some discoveries and Ken comes to a realization about himself.
Relationships: (technically) - Relationship, Amada Ken/Arisato Minako, Amada Ken/Hamuko Yuuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Hymn to Aphroditus - Adonis’ Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:
> 
> I pulled 90% of this from Greek myth, and put my own spin on it. This is a labor of love - I had the Iliad open while I was writing the hymn to make sure I was keeping pace with the original works.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it. Also I have more works coming soon! This is a piece of my world I’m showing to you all.
> 
> NOTES:  
> Aphroditus exists in Greek cult myth; though he was considered a “local” god he also represents the “male” sexuality of Aphrodite. I’ve taken this aspect of Aphrodite and pushed him to the forefront. There’s actual evidence of this god existing; I, however, have just twisted Greek myth to switch him and Aphrodite, as she was a small time fertility goddess and his daughter who has his image. 
> 
> If you have complaints, keep ‘em to yourself. This is for fun and my love of Greek myth and obscure mythology.

_Muse, o tell me of Golden Aphroditus,  
God of magic, love, war and passion;  
Cyprus born, of Hecate’s miscarriage.  
God that creates delight and dalliance  
In mortals, gods, and creatures alike.  
Tell me of his birth, his beauty -  
And his tragic love of Adonis,  
A mortal born of his machinations,  
A demigod the Fates decreed as his “beloved”.  
Aphroditus had risen,  
From the boiling, wine colored sea;  
A son of Eros, the primal god of love, and the Titan Goddess,  
Beautiful Hecate, bearer of Kore to Hades,  
Goddess of the Crossroads,  
Guardian of Magic.  
In her grief over Kore’s passing to Hades,  
She had tossed the unborn mess of her son,  
Into the waters of Poseidon,  
And he rose, covered in pearls,  
Cascading down his form like seafoam.  
Escorted by dolphins,  
He stepped upon Cyprus’ golden sands.  
He created his bower,  
Of roses, myrtle, waters and soft music.  
A sensual palace made for play.  
However, he had no mate,  
And thus he meddled in the affairs of all the gods,  
Felling those with that most melancholic emotion.  
Love.  
Aphroditus had enchanted Zeus with love for Myrrha,  
Though she bore the god no love;  
For she had been cursed by Eros to love her father,  
Cinyras, king of Cyprus, the island that Aphroditus inhabited,  
For her mother had bragged her daughters beauty was far greater than any goddess.  
However the king of all the gods was not to be stopped,  
For a time, Zeus shifted to the kings form,  
Seducing Myrrha, sleeping with him in her father’s chambers for nine nights before they were discovered.  
Her mother believed her to be with her father,  
And chased her daughter from the palace.  
Until she became still, forming into a tree.  
In this way she gave birth to Adonis,  
Discovered by Aphroditus when he heard his cries.  
“Oh, little one, born of such sorrow.”  
He had picked him up, and taken by Hecate,  
Bore the infant demigod down into Hades.  
Persephone became his foster mother in fall and winter;  
And during the springs, the summers, he frolicked with Aphroditus.  
As he grew from babe to youth,  
Aphroditus’ affection turned to love,  
Cursed by Eros at Zeus’ hand,  
With the Fates weaving Adonis’ tale.  
For he was handsome with ashen hair,  
Pale golden and beautiful form.  
The god of love and Persephone bickered for Adonis’ adoration,  
And Zeus asked his son.  
“If you were to choose, the fair Persephone or the beauteous Aphroditus, who would you have?”  
And as Adonis spoke, his love became known.  
“Aphroditus has had my heart since the moment he picked me up under my mother’s branches,  
And the Fates placed me there to love him and him alone.”  
Aphroditus took Adonis back to his floral bower.  
He did not age nor feel sickness, for Aphroditus is the taker of ages,  
And stayed youthful hunting on beautiful Cyprus.  
The years seemed to melt in each other’s presence,  
Aphroditus becoming a giver of gentle loves and pleasures,  
He became known as “the all loving” (Pandemos).  
From this love came the Graces,  
Those goddesses that attended others,  
Bathing, anointing and grooming.  
But, paradise didn’t last for long.  
Aphroditus was offended by a mortal.  
Hippolytus was his name - he disliked marriage,  
Or any of the sensual pleasures that came with it,  
He refused to give offerings or homage to the god of love.  
Despite Hippolytus’ father, King Theseus, praising him day and night.  
In his anger, Aphroditus placed a curse of love upon his stepmother.  
Phaedra was ill for her love of Hippolytus, and when she committed suicide after his rejection of her,  
Said he had raped her instead.  
Fair Hippolytus was killed on a hunting trip when his father had found out,  
At the behest of Theseus, and with Poseidon’s will,  
This came to pass.  
Artemis was heartbroken, for she favored him above others.  
Never had she felt eros, and now her anger became known.  
Taking from Aphroditus something precious.  
Upon a hunting journey Adonis had gone,  
Aphroditus not far behind;  
He had heard his beloved hunters playful laughter.  
As those sounds rang in the forest,  
They became a dreadful scream of anguish.  
There lay Aphroditus’ beloved,  
His left side gashed out by the boar,  
Having run him through.  
Aphroditus was distraught,  
Tears flowing as he attempted to save his love,  
But he had been too late.  
From the blood of Adonis came the anemone,  
Growing wild in the field he died.  
Aphroditus lost his love,  
And in turn became angry.  
Blood running hot, war called to him,  
Gaining the aspect of the warlike one (Areia).  
For he followed Lord Ares in all he did,  
Causing the war of Troy by being deemed “fairest” among the gods in his vanity.  
Gone was the soft god of love,  
In his place was the god of lust and glory.  
Until one day, when Thanatos shown himself to Aphroditus upon the field of Troy.  
Eros gently touched his son then,  
That primal god of love who shared his due with him,  
To love Death itself._  
—————

“Oh damn, that’s the end of it. The scroll is torn.” Ken said. He held the delicate paper up to the light. “It ends with loving - Thanatos. Hm.” Ken adjusted his half-moon glasses to see if he missed anything. 

“Sounds interesting. Think it might tie into something? I know my persona is Aphroditus but there’s so much I don’t know…..” Hamuko sighed lightly. 

“Memories will pop up, won’t they? We have the privilege of time. This isn’t something so important we need to practice patience, angel.” He smiled at the man across from him.

He wouldn’t age, though Hamuko would die, Ken knew this as much. Even when he died, Hamuko would retain his youth and beauty when he was buried deep. It was his persona; it wouldn’t allow him to die in any form, and if he tried to do anything it wouldn’t harm him for long.

Ken worried, slightly, that he would age and no longer be able to keep Hamuko’s interest; but he dismissed that behavior. Hamuko loved him, adored him.

And then there was Adonis. This he brushed aside; mostly since Hamuko was a rarity in having past lives and living through them. Ken felt like he understood them to an extent; and unlike when hearing about Hamuko’s past loves from this life - which filled him with a sort of irritation he couldn’t begin to describe - he found a pleasant comfort in the ones from his past lives. 

They were also learning more about the powers his persona gave him. Many persona users had unusual ones; Hamuko’s seemed to focus on shifting his appearance, enchantment, and herbal remedies. Yukiko of the investigation team was able to generate force fields outside of battle and bursts of flame from her hands; and Haru was able to make plants grow at a faster rate, along with healing properties.

Ken focused on Hamuko, who was placing the worn scroll into a sealed glass case. “We need to find more. While we are here on Cyprus there’s more digging to do. I can’t believe we found the cult center. Supposedly it’s centered near where the bower was.” 

Night had fallen and they had lit lamps instead of using the electricity; it was warmer, cozier, and February in Cyprus was mild but still relatively cool. Rain was pouring outside, and the ocean was slamming against the rocks of the coast.

A fire blazed as well, and Hamuko sat near it, relaxing happily. Ken joined him, the low divan and brightly colored cushions rather comfortable. 

“Think we will be able to head to the archeological dig tomorrow?” Ken was sprawled among the cushions and was rather happy when Hamuko curled up against him. 

“Probably not. It won’t leave until the day after tomorrow. But I’m so eager to learn more! And maybe more memories will come back to me, Ken.” Hamuko relaxed happily, feeling safe next to him.

“You’ve been doing things non stop. Maybe it’s better for you to relax for a bit.” He secretly worried Hamuko was working too much.

Ken was mostly there for learning. His professor had given him permission to take time off for credit - since it tied into Greek studies. This was also an excuse for him to do things in a more professional setting. Mitsuru had sponsored it under an anonymous moniker. 

Hamuko became different at digs. More focused on his goal and tasks at hand, more serious. Gone was the soft, adorable angel Ken pampered in private; this was a person that was in Tartarus, his beloved leader.

He honestly adored it. 

There was something so attractive about him taking charge. Ken was more than happy to follow for a bit. Though he chomped at the bit to be a leader on his own, Hamuko was someone he trusted to not lead him astray. 

“A day with just you sounds nice… I admit I haven’t been as affectionate as of late since I’ve been laser focused.” Hamuko kissed his cheek and he chuckled.

“I’m getting my homework done and my own research, it’s all good. I’m all caught up and ready for you to hog.” 

Hamuko laughed. The sound was like music to his ears. “You’ve got such a silver tongue.” He kissed Ken softly. “Not that I mind. I don’t think anyone has ever made my heart flutter with compliments the way you do.” 

A grin was gracing the young man’s face. He was cocky with pride. “Maybe I’m made for you, then.” 

Hamuko’s breath caught in his throat. “Sometimes… I wonder.” He laughed. Ken’s grip became gentle, but possessive. 

“I… mean that, actually. I don’t think I’ve ever felt romantic love for anyone outside of you, Hamuko.”

The redhead was quiet for a moment. “You know, Ken…..” he sighed softly.

“Ever since you told me you’ve loved me since you first saw me, I’ve felt this. Strange worry like I’m not loving you enough or not making up for the time I didn’t love you -“

“Aha, you stop that there, my angel. Just knowing you love me now is enough for me, that you’ll love me forever and a day, as you once put it. All those years of being your “little brother” weren’t so bad as long as you gave me attention. I do admit, however,” He laughed before continuing, “I didn’t like the people you dated. I didn’t feel like they were right for you….”

“I guess I just had to wait for my Prince Charming to grow up, didn’t I?” Hamuko cackled. Junpei had said the same thing, and at the time he was embarrassed but realized it was true.

Ken smiled. “I’m happy you see it my way now.” He couldn’t even begin to describe how happy he was, though.

“Want some dinner? There’s a cute little restaurant that has amazing food not too far from here, honestly….” Hamuko nuzzled into his neck. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

Two hours later - and so many dishes Ken was dizzy with how much Hamuko could still eat as an adult - they were walking in the rain back home near the ocean.

Ken was talking about his next round of classes - Hamuko was mostly asking since he liked behind hands on with Ken’s learning. Though they were dating he wanted to still be someone that he came to for help.

It was uneventful, the walk back. Ken had to admit he liked uneventful, predictable. Once in a while, anyways; he also loved excitement and new things. And being with Hamuko everything would be exciting. 

The night had deepened, and they had lights warming every room. Ken was reading a book near the fire in the sitting room when Hamuko decided to take a shower; the Iliad felt like the appropriate fit considering what they were researching. He had gotten to Paris being whisked off to Hellen’s chambers by Aphroditus when Hamuko poked his head in. The braid he wore to bed was already in place, over his shoulder and he wore a soft nightgown. 

“Shower is free if you want it!” He said cheerfully. “I’m gonna make some warm tea if you want any.”

“I’m rather cold after that stroll in the rain. I’ll take some tea to warm up before my shower, though.” Ken followed Hamuko into the kitchen to watch him make a pot of mint and honey tea, and the heat of the tea allowed warmth to flow back into his veins again.

“Strange how a roaring fire doesn’t seem to warm me, but tea does.” He was smiling as he put the now empty cup down. 

“Tea has a funny way of doing that. Now hand that to me and go take your shower. I’ll be in bed.” Hamuko had shifted out of his seat, placing the mugs in the sink while Ken strode off to clean up quickly. He was tired after that long day. 

Hamuko had settled into the large bed by the time Ken was out and dressed in a loose shirt and sleep pants. He was watching a paranormal documentary, and startled a little when Ken walked in.

“Ah. Sorry, love. What are we watching?” Ken settled next to Hamuko under the silken sheets after placing his glasses on the dresser. (The world was kind of blurry now but it wasn’t bad; he could still see Hamuko’s face, at least!) 

“Mmmm it’s a documentary on the haunted places of Europe. We are never visiting Poveglia when we visit Venice, that’s absolutely terrifying.” Hamuko was snuggling right up, cozy and warm in Ken’s arms. He felt safe again and was a little sleepy.

“Noted.” Ken turned the tv off. “I think, however, it’s time to sleep.” Soon the only light came from a dying fire. And Hypnos came up to claim them both.

————-

_He was running through a forest. It was lush summer, and he could acutely hear birdsong, waves, and soft laughter._

_“Adonis!” Came a voice that was familiar to him, in a language he could amazingly understand. “Come with me, my beloved hunter; place away your spear and lay in my arms.”_

_Aphroditus stepped from beyond the foliage, his long coppery red hair flowing free. The clothing he wore was scant; a chiton of sheer silk was draped over his soft form, and he was barefoot._

_“Yes, golden one.” Ken was dizzy with disbelief. This was a dream - it had to be. A product of his tired mind. Or something._

_He pulled the soft, delicately made man into his arms. Knowing that Aphroditus was his very own Hamuko made this easier, his imagination going wild thinking of himself as “Adonis”._

_Aphroditus’ lips had the texture of rose petals, and the smell of the very same flora surrounded Ken in this eternal garden. It felt so warm, so right, like he was meant to be there in that moment of time. He had closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the moment._

_Love welled up within him; his heart was racing like it was his first kiss with Hamuko all over again, that rainy fall day a distant but beloved memory in his mind now. They had somehow laid down upon a soft couch, and Aphroditus - Hamuko? He didn’t even know anymore - had his arms around the young man’s neck._

_There was a sensual energy in the way he moved; like every touch was laden down with the very duty he had of keeping the world going through fertility, much like his father Eros._

_He moved softly, hands stroking the god’s thighs with warmth and love. Aphroditus seemed to appreciate that, moving to cuddle right into Ken’s chest. Until then he had loosely lain in his arms, but now they were intertwined underneath the warmth of the sun._

_Ken’s hands and body seemed to move on it’s own accord. Nuzzling, kissing and adoring the youthful man in his arms was second nature, even when he was awake; Hamuko was a tactile person, and delighted in Ken’s willingness to be touched now._

_And it transferred well to this dream, it seemed. He didn’t want it to end, in a sense that he was already feeling loss at not having this golden angel in his arms; though he knew once he woke Hamuko would be there to make up for the emptiness he was already feeling._

_The dream was shifting on him, and now he was running through that forest again, the golden light of the afternoon filtering through the thick trees. He held a golden spear in his left hand, and he realized he was hunting._

_A shiver of terror went down him when he heard crashing through the forest and a pain went through him -_

————-

Ken woke up gasping for air like he was losing his life. The light of early morning seemed to be creeping through the blinds; though it was raining, the sun was still coming through parts of the deep grey clouds.

“Ken? Ken are you alright? You’ve been shivering and gasping in your sleep.” Hamuko was in his arms, and brow creased with worry. Ken hated seeing him look like that on his account.

“A strange dream. I think reading that book on Adonis before my shower and was a bad idea.” He ran his fingers through his bedhead, trying to soothe the wild hairs back into place as if that could soothe his anxiety.

“It was just a dream, thankfully, and can’t hurt you now!” Hamuko’s voice was bright. “And if it did, I can protect you!” He was smiling up at Ken. Here was the angel he adored when they were alone, the one that gave him reassurances and adoration.

The dream was drifting back into his main thoughts for him now. If the dream was true and he was Adonis - where was the persona? Why didn’t he have memories yet?

A deep voice rang through his mind.

When the time comes you will know. 

Ken felt something within him shift. As if he wouldn’t be totally the same after that dream. Something deep, ancient almost, seemed to run through his veins.

Kala-nemi cried out in anguish.

Hamuko’s voice pierced his consciousness once more, drawing him from his own mind. “I got a text from one of the leads, we are definitely not going to the dig today. They had to hurry and put tarps over everything - I’m so glad we’re not camping there, apparently the rain got worse overnight and some people’s tents fell in.”

Ken winced. “I’m glad I insisted in staying in your house here, then. I know you wanted to camp to be close but I had a gut feeling it was a bad idea.”

Hamuko laughed, and they got up to get breakfast. As the day went on, Ken pushed that dream to the back of his mind. 

He would deal with it when the time came. But he knew this -

Hamuko wouldn’t find Adonis.

Because he already has. 

————  
End (for now.)


End file.
